Since light-emitting devices using light-emitting elements have high visibility, are suitable for reduction in thickness, and do not have limitations on viewing angle, they have attracted attention as display devices which are alternatives to CRTs (cathode ray tube) or liquid crystal display devices. There are a scan line driver circuit and a signal line driver circuit as typical examples of a driver circuit included in an active matrix light-emitting device. A plurality of pixels are selected every one line or every plurality of lines by a scan line driver circuit. Then, video signals are input to the pixels included in the selected line by a signal line driver circuit through a signal line.
In recent years, the number of pixels in an active matrix light-emitting device has been increased in order to display images with higher definition and higher resolution. Therefore, a scan line driver circuit and a signal line driver circuit need to be driven at high speed. In particular, while pixels in respective lines are selected by potentials which are applied from the scan line driver circuit to scan lines, the signal line driver circuit needs to input video signals to all of the pixels in the lines. Thus, the drive frequency of the signal line driver circuit is extremely higher than that of the scan line driver circuit, and there has been a problem in that power consumption is high due to the high drive frequency.
Reference 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-323371) discloses the structure of a light-emitting device in which the amplitude of video signals supplied to signal lines can be decreased and power consumption of a signal line driver circuit can be reduced.